


Fast Car

by Ceares



Category: Entourage
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares





	Fast Car

this was my pic:  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/ceares/pic/0008187b/)

 

Johnny makes the announcement, complete with dramatic pauses. "We'd like to thank you all very much for coming, but we regret to say that there won't be a wedding today. However, the reception hall is already set up, and there's plenty of food and liquor, so party up!"

 

The gasps and murmurs start immediately, as does the texting and picture snapping. Eric knows it will be on-line in seconds, on air and in print soon after that. Johnny won the best man spot by favor of blood and bitching. Watching him bombarded by the crowd, Eric is glad he can slip away in search of the errant groom.

Vince is still in his tux, though the tie and top button of his shirt are undone. He’s stretched out on the sofa in the Hall manager's office, eyes closed. He opens them when Eric comes in. "Is it over?"

Eric kneels down next to him. "Are you okay? I can't believe she did this to you. Again." Eric unties his own tie, and pops the button that feels like it's been strangling him since he first tried it on six weeks ago.

Vince finally sits up, " I'm kinda the one that backed out."

Eric freezes. "What the fuck, Vince? You've been crazy over this girl, drove _us_ fucking crazy over this girl how many times? We spent six weeks and God knows how much money setting this up. Your _ma_ flew down for this."

At least he waited five years before calling it quits with Sloan and breaking his own mother's heart. Vince and Mandy though--he supposes it's the actor thing that makes everything have to be so fucking dramatic all the time.

Turtle brings them a decoy vehicle while Johnny tries to fake out the paps with the limo. After that, everything happens fast. Shauna calls and says 'get him the fuck out of town' and before Eric can really think, they're on the road. Eric has a sun sized blind spot where Vince is concerned. The desire to give him anything he wants has led to some pretty fucking stupid decisions. He knows it and still can't stop, so while he likes to think he could have prevented things from getting this far--and Ari and Shauna will say it was his job to--he knows it's a lie, and he promised to stop lying--at least to himself.

Driving to New York they stop every couple of hours due to Vince's sudden desire to 'see America'. Coming out to LA, he only stopped once--at the cheapest motel he could find--exactly half way there. He slept fourteen hours, curled up under his own blanket on his own pillow, both which his mother insisted he take. Once the decision was made, he'd wanted to get to Vince as fast as he could. Not because he thought he'd change his mind, but because since the day, hour, minute he'd left Vince in California and gone back home to New York, he'd felt like he was in limbo. He's left Vince three times since then, and every time it's the same. That Vince came to get him back each time is a sop for his ego, but in support of the whole 'not lying' thing, Eric doesn't think anything can keep him away from Vince permanently, and Vince knows that.

He watches as Vince spins the ketchup bottle like a top. Vince rarely concentrates on anything so his devotion to the spinning plastic is bull. After five hundred miles of diner food, Eric is actually craving Drama's cooking.

"You ready to tell me what's going on?" Seven hours in Eric's old Honda, plus stop overs at every bizarre little tourist attraction they found and they've discussed everything _except_ what had happened.

Vince's head lifts and Eric has the same moment of disconnect he's been getting since Vince walked out of the motel bathroom with short blond hair, his gorgeous, recognizable eyes hidden behind sunglasses. His road trip 'disguise' has worked so far. Even done up he is still too pretty for his own good though and they catch a couple of eyes but since **TMZ** isn't tailing them, Eric assumes that no one has recognized him so far.

Vince carefully sits the ketchup bottle back in it's holder. "Your divorce was final seven weeks ago."

Which really, nobody was broken up about _except_ his mother, so Eric doesn't get what it has to do with this.

" _Seven_ weeks ago."

"Yeah ,seven..." He trails off. "You got engaged six weeks ago."

"I gave you a whole week." Vince shrugs. "I decided I really didn't have another thirty-five years to spare."

Eric leans his head onto the cool table. Whispers. "Oh, Jesus." When he raises up, Vince is staring at him, though Eric only sees his own reflection in the dark lenses.

"I was wrong."

"You were _wrong_?"

"I have more time than I thought."

"So you just left Mandy at the alter?"

"I figured it was my turn to dump her."

"You are so goddamn selfish, Vince."

" I never said a word when you married Sloan."

"Exactly. You could have spared us all if you'd opened your fucking mouth years ago."

"I'm saying something now."

Eric wants to see Vince's eyes--not that he can read him when Vince doesn't want him to, but he'd feel better. "What if it's too late?" He knows it's bullshit even as he says it. He's given Vince up plenty, it just never sticks. Eric has been in love with Vince since before he even knew what it was, but he'd been in love with Sloan too. Love isn't the issue--addiction is. Kristin was right about that at least.

Vince grins at him, the same smile that has been dragging Eric into trouble since he was five years old. "Well, we have three thousand miles to find out."


End file.
